


Anti-Existence

by kabrox18



Series: Idiots in Space [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, v e x l e g g i e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: the tags tell all





	Anti-Existence

Nera is  _ screaming. _

Not like the normal grating vocalizations of an Exo--rather, the harsh, high animal screech of a Vex unit. Tee has her slung up over it’s huge shoulders, fluid trickling steadily down one arm from the gaping holes at the bottom of the warlock’s thighs. Nera’s hands are shaking, right hand clutching and releasing in a disturbingly steady rhythm.

“Radiance,” she gasps, in between horrendous shrieks. Tera says nothing, uncanny blue eyes gone dull and glassy. They trail behind Tee, silent as a grave. Nera sobs something else, suddenly trying to throw herself upright. Tee growls and tightens its grip, keeping the injured warlock steady.

“Stay. Still,” it snaps, passing through a parted crowd of Guardians. All stare in horror. Nera lets out another scream, and medics rush up, hands flapping at Tee. It glares at them but sets Nera down, allowing Axis to transmat its  _ trophies _ off to the medics.

“What are these?” One demands, gesturing to the brazen limbs.

“The results of revenge,” it replies.

“Resurrection won’t fix me,” Nera says, in a sudden moment of lucid calm. She sits up, hands still shaking violently, and grabs the stumpy remainders of her legs, pinching off the tubing. “I performed Radiance after being dubbed  _ unreal- _ ” another Vex wail pries itself out of her, and she shakes herself bodily, eyes flickering. “The Gorgons. I need new legs, and these are going to be fine-” She looks to one medic, and snaps, “-just attach the damn things! Get me to the bay you idiot, I’m bleeding out on the fucking  _ plaza! _ ” Tera snaps out of their trance, and body-checks one medic out of the way--a rather Tee-like action. They heft one half of the portable cot, and glare at the other medic as they do the same, lifting the stammering, no-longer-clearheaded Guardian off the ground. Tee hefts the Vex legs under either arm, following the two into the Exo medical wing.

\------

Ikora says nothing, staring uncomfortably at one of her most respected Warlocks. 

“Unreality is a very unpleasant place,” Nera says almost conversationally, shifting the dress-like part of her offduty robes. They’re shorter, to the mid-thigh at their highest point, and sharply curved, split down the back like a swift’s V-shaped tail. She hobbles around the table, a walking-stick like object gripped in both hands as she awkwardly moves toward Cayde-6. “Cayde, I need you to do me a favor.” The hunter vanguard blinks to her, only casting an uneasy glance to her new legs before meeting her eyes.

“A’course. Whatcha need?”

“Pull Tera off. I don’t need them going out in this state and getting killed for good.” Zavala looks, briefly, like he wants to say something, but Nera looks to him with this steady, piercing gaze. “They’re in a state of shell-shock,” she adds, without looking away from the Commander. He frowns, and turns his focus downward. Nera looks back to Cayde, and sets one hand on the table.

“Easy enough. They mostly follow you around anyway.”

“I know, sir. I think all three of us need a break, but I know Tee would disagree.” She gives a quiet vent, analogue to a light huff. With that, she turns, walking out unsteadily, her hollow, metallic footsteps following her back onto the Tower’s Plaza.


End file.
